Visitor
by RayPember
Summary: A vampire, meeting the Denali clan, is curious about the unique vegetarian diet and the Cullens in general. The only problem is that the werewolves are getting anxious that he's around and for once Edward agrees with them.
1. Chapter 1: Tired

Hi all,

This is a remodeled/finished version of a past story that I began but never finished. It is set after New Moon and before Eclipse. I deleted all previous chapters and am gradually putting the new ones on. Hope you enjoy!

Duvessa

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Twilight_ series.

"You're cheating!" Alice narrowed her eyes, glancing rapidly between his hand and her own.

"I swear, I'm not doing anything," Edward said mildly amused, leaning casually against the back of the chair. Alice scowled, unconvinced.

"You have to be," she said looking back down at her cards. "How else would you have known I had two pair?" throwing down her hand in exasperation.

"Well," he said smirking broadly. "I didn't, but _now_ I do," all of the spectators began to chuckle softly.

Alice's eyes lit in understanding. It took me some additional seconds to understand his methods. That had definitely been one of the better tricks of the night. "That's mean, Edward," I said looking down at the exposed cards, trying not to laugh and failing. Poker games with vampires were much more interesting than the normal ones. They constantly tricked each other into revealing their cards using tactics that I only caught half of the time. They made subtle little movements that I didn't notice, but Esme would scold them for. The real trick probably wasn't deceiving the other players but getting past Esme.

"Mean or not," Edward said standing from his chair at the dining room table. "I win," he smiled angelically at the pixie's frustration. I realized that this meant that it was time for me to go back home. I pushed the homework that I had been attempting to do back in my bag and stood too. Edward took my hand and we began towards the front door.

"Bye, everyone," I said in a voice that would be too quiet for a human to hear over the distance. Everyone yelled 'bye' back loud enough for me to hear and Edward and I left. I yawned involuntarily as I walked down the steps.

"We can't keep doing this," Edward said in response. "You're not getting nearly enough sleep," we had stopped near the edge of the woods surrounding their house and Edward held my face moving his thumbs lightly across the bags forming under my eyes.

"I have to see them," I said stifling another yawn. "This is the only way until Charlie understands that he's not getting me away from you. I'm surprised he even lets you drive me around," I added as a side note.

"Well, he just doesn't want you to get hurt and he thinks I'm a good driver," Edward said smiling crookedly.

"How can he think you're a good driver?!" I asked astonished.

"Because I am," he responded simply. He was enjoying my facial expressions.

"You're making that up." How could Charlie, a cop, think that Edward, the speed demon, (no pun intended) was a good driver?

"I read his mind and that's the only reason he lets me go with you," he promised. I rolled my eyes. Edward patted his back, "C'mon." I jumped on and held on tight because I now had a book bag weighing me down. He dashed into the woods whipping by trees faster than I could process it. This had become one of my favorite things to do since he had gotten back. After Edward had forbidden me to try any dangerous stunts, I had a strange sort of withdrawal and Edward running was still slightly dangerous in my mind. A junkie till the end. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder, the side of my face pressed against his neck. He turned his head to look at me. I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Watch the road," I whispered. He chuckled, but turned back to watch where he was going. In a matter of seconds, we burst through the trees behind my house and he jumped up the side of the house and into the window. He set me down on the floor and took my back pack to the corner. I only had thirty minutes before Charlie would get up and make sure that I was awake. "We're not going over tonight," Edward whispered from behind me.

I spun around to glare at him. "I don't care if I don't get a lot of sleep," I whispered back. "I want to see them. There's no other way to see Carlisle and Esme unless I have to go to the hospital," Charlie made sure that I was always at home or at work. Anything else was out of a question.

"I won't let you go over then," he said crossing his arms. I narrowed my eyes. I should have seen that coming.

"Fine," I said walking over to my bed to lie down. "I just won't go to sleep," I said and turned away from him sitting on the edge of my bed. Suddenly, his arms were around me pulling me down on the bed. I squeaked and he hovered over me closing his hands around my wrists.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly stubborn?" he brushed his lips against my neck and I was paralyzed. He continued to slowly kiss up and down my neck as I sat there losing all concentration. He finally moved to my lips and kissed deeply. Everything that was said left my head never to return.

After a moment, he pulled away and smiled knowing that he had won the argument that I could not even remember us having. "That's not fair," I managed to choke out as I gathered my thoughts threatening to float away.

"Who said I was going to be fair?" he murmured dropping his lips to my throat again. I moaned softly closing my eyes trying to keep my focus. It was no use. I went limp in his grasp and he pulled his head back to look me in the eyes. He removed his hands from my wrists. "Charlie's getting up," he said sitting up. "I'll be back to pick you up for school," he kissed me quickly and was gone.

As my brain became coherent, I threw the blanket over my head and closed my eyes. The door creaked open, "Bells, get up. It's time to get ready," Charlie said.

"Kay," I tried to say groggily. He left the room and I got up to go take a shower. I picked up my bag and walked across the hall. I really was tired. I had to fight to stay awake in the shower. After spending too much time letting the water run over me, I got out and dried off. I checked my clock when I went back to my room, and realized that it was already time for Edward to be here to take me to school. I yanked on a pair of jeans and a Hollister T-shirt. I pulled on a pair of shoes and ran down the hall to the stairs and only cleared one step before I slipped on the second. I closed my eyes waiting to fall down the stairs, but two stone arms caught me mid-calamity.

"Can't let you out of my sight for two seconds," Edward said shaking his head. He put me back down at the bottom of the stairs still holding my hand.

"Sorry," I sighed. Maybe when I was a vampire, I wouldn't be so clumsy. We walked to the car and when he opened the door my book bag and a granola bar were on my seat. I had completely forgotten about my bag. "Thanks," I said when he got in on the other side. Was he always going to have to take care of me?

"Your welcome," he chuckled as he smoothly pulled out of the driveway. "So are you ready for the Physics quiz?" he asked. School was now what we did more than anything else. I had stopped doing my homework around the time I had figured out Jacob was a werewolf. I had a lot to catch up on, but when Edward was back we immediately started working on it. He could answer any question I had about any subject I was doing since he was ten times more knowledgeable than any professor.

"We only spent forever on it all this week," I said rolling my eyes. "If I don't ace that quiz, I'll be stunned," I added looking over at him. He looked back smiling, "Good," was all he said. We pulled into the parking lot. Today, like most days, it was drizzling and cool. The clouds were welcome here any day as far as I was concerned. Edward opened the door for me and put his hand around my waist as we went through the doors to wait in the cafeteria until first period started. The vampire family waited at the same table as Jessica and the rest of my friends sat at. We sat down across from Alice and Jasper with Jessica on my right.

"Hey," Jessica greeted, then quickly dove back into a discussion the rest of the humans were having at the table. I mentally laughed at my use of humans instead of friends.

Ever since I went back to normal, everyone started talking to me again, but not with the same enthusiasm. It was as if it was required. I didn't blame them for anything. I wouldn't have talked to me either. That's when I realized the look Alice was giving us. "What?" I asked worried that she might have seen something in a vision.

She must have thought about what she was going to say before she said it because Edward's grip tightened around me infinitesimally almost involuntarily. "Tanya called just now. She said there's a friend who wants to come and meet our family," she said slowly. I realized she was talking about the vampire sister from Denali. "She said he's been a vampire since the late 1700's and he's a 'vegetarian'," she put her hands up using quotes, "like us," she continued. She watched me to gage my expression. I didn't really care as long as he didn't eat humans. Did I ever? "Go on," I said showing her that I wasn't scared. "They found him about a month ago on a hunting trip and now he wants to meet us since we're the only other vampires like them," she continued looking at Edward now who obviously was not taking this the same way that I was. We've never met a vampire who didn't want to eat or kill me, so I understood his defensiveness. Alice continued, "I didn't see anything happening and you can check when he gets here," she said trying to reassure him.

"But sometimes what you see doesn't work out as planned," Edward said sarcastically looking around the cafeteria, absentmindedly. I looked down at the table understanding that he was talking about my cliff diving experience.

"I know," Alice said unruffled by his comment, "that's why I said you can check him out. If you hear anything that sounds dangerous, then we'll just make him leave," Alice shrugged. "But you can't just hide from all the other vampires for the rest of your existence, Edward," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"What's his name?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Philip and he'll be here tonight at seven thirteen," she said, no doubt already having seen him in a vision.

The bell rang and everyone stood up. "Fine," Edward said although he was clearly far from fine. "But if I get the slightest hint of anything, then he's going right back to Alaska," Alice nodded fervently and Edward and I walked off to the foreign language building.


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Worry

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Edward was already having second thoughts about allowing this potentially dangerous vampire anywhere near Forks. By the time the lunch period came around, he was clearly ready to call the whole thing off. We walked to the table and before Edward could say anything Alice put up her hand, "Now I know what you're going to say," Alice began and I had no doubt that she did know exactly what he was going to say. "But I called Carlisle, and he thinks that it's okay," Alice continued. Edward seemed to relax a little at this.

He looked over at me, "What about her?" he said throwing a thumb in my direction. "What is she going to do? I don't exactly want her to be around a vampire we don't know when she smells so good," Edward shot at Alice.

"Don't worry, I saw her there with us and nothing happened. He must have not had human for a long time because he seemed at ease," she said picking up a roll from her useless food. I still felt a little uncomfortable when the word 'human' was used as it would be in a restaurant on the menu, but I didn't react.

Edward still looked uneasy but he must have decided that it was safe enough for me. The rest of lunch passed normally enough. Every now and then, I would talk to Jessica or Mike about some new band or celebrity. Jasper talked about a book that he had just read with Eric. I couldn't pay attention though. This new vampire did worry me a little, but I was more curious because of his own vegetarian enlightenment like Carlisle had started out. I wonder what he'll be like.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn't really pay attention in class and Edward had to nudge me a few times so that I would answer questions the teachers were throwing at me.

"You worried?" I asked Edward as we walked back to the Volvo in the parking lot. He sighed and looked down at me.

"Well, you _are_ the most fragile thing I've ever seen," he said brushing his free hand across my cheek. He looked back up at the sky and closed his eyes. "Can life be any _more_ complicated?" he whispered to the sky.

"Now you're asking for it," I warned kissing his cheek before turning to get into the car. I heard him chuckle before I closed the door. He got into the car a little too quickly for someone pretending to be human. Before I knew it, we had pulled out of the space and were gliding to the main road.

"We're only going if you promise to do everything I say without arguing," he commanded looking at me as a concerned parent would look at their child.

"I will," I said kissing him across the seat. He closed his eyes, pain in every line of his face. "What?" I asked softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me with ancient grief.

"Why am I putting you in danger _again_?" he shook his head. I couldn't answer this. I knew that this was dangerous for me, but I wanted to meet other potentially nice vampires.

"Trust me, it's worse when you're not here," I said in a grim tone. We pulled into my empty driveway which meant that Charlie wasn't home. I picked up my cell phone and called him. Since he was a police officer guarding the border between werewolves and vampires completely unaware, I always wanted to know what was going on. If he wasn't here that might mean that there was something serious going on.

"Hello?" Charlie said from the other line.

"It's Bella. Is everything okay?" I asked but already knew the answer. Charlie didn't sound distressed so everything must be okay.

"Yeah, I'm going to work late today. I'm following up on a case, so I'll be in the office for a while," he sounded frustrated so that probably meant that he would be there for a while.

"Okay, I was just making sure you were okay," I said. This town was very unsafe with the constant battle now waging quietly since I, a human, was now getting very intimate with a vampire who was planning on changing me or, at least, that was my hope. The werewolves were now keeping a very close eye on me waiting for any chance to attack their enemy. It was dangerous for any police officer who might accidentally get involved in this battle, but it was especially dangerous for someone who has ties to both sides of the line. This was the main reason I wanted to change quickly and get away from Charlie before he was attacked by some murderous creature.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Relax, will you? I have to go, honey, bye," he said. "Okay, bye," I answered and shut the phone. Charlie had gotten me this phone after my last prolonged absence that way I could call to tell him I'm all right even though I probably wouldn't call him because I would no doubt be in some trouble with a creature that would kill him as soon as they knew where he was.

"We'll do your homework until around seven and then we'll go over," Edward said reluctantly. He must have heard the entire conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Homework went by slower than I thought possible. Never in my life have I glanced at a clock so much. When six forty-five came around, Edward stood up, "Okay, go get a sweater," he said as if a sweater would hide my scent. I went up to my room and got on my heaviest sweater.

"Let's go," I said happily succeeding to walk down the stairs without tripping.

"You know, I think you've lost all sense of self-preservation," Edward said smiling for the first time this afternoon. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"I know," I said laughing, "luckily for your sake," I said jokingly, kissing his jaw where I could reach. He chuckled rubbing his hand up and down my shoulder. We stopped next to the woods and I obediently climbed onto his back. It was dark now. I could only hear the trees whip by us, the rain hitting like shards of crystal prickling my face. I put my head down on his back and breathed in the heavenly scent. I was careful to maintain my grip with the intoxicating scent muddling my brain.

We slowed to a stop and I slid off his back. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Edward grimaced. He would beat himself up until he was dead which wasn't possible so for eternity.

"Hey," I said holding his head so he had to look at me, "you have to relax," I said standing on my toes to kiss him. He immediately put his hands on either side of my head holding me to his lips. By the time, we broke apart we were both gasping. "I love you," I whispered into his chest. "Besides," I said looking up into his face again, "it's seven against one," I shrugged yanking his hand so he would start walking towards the house. I opened the door to hear a television in the living room. We walked to find Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie watching it like statues. Jasper sat in another chair reading a book faster than any human would dare to even think about. The twilight zone house I smiled to myself…and my home.

"Hello," I greeted sitting down next to Alice. Edward sat down beside me and I shifted so I could lay my head against his chest.

"Hi," Alice said finally looking away from the news station. "He shouldn't be long now," she said glancing at the satellite clock above the screen. At that moment, Carlisle and Esme appeared in the room. Their lightning movements hardly even fazed me anymore.

Esme walked gracefully over to me and hugged me gently, "Welcome back," she said. She has always been so nice to me, and after the trip to Italy I wouldn't be surprised if people thought she was my mother. As I was about to answer, every vampire looked up immediately alert. Alice stood up and walked out of the room.

Edward stood up too, bringing me with him. He stood partially in front of me. I didn't hear Alice reach the door, but I heard a squeak as it opened. I could hear Alice say hello and someone returning her greeting, but it was too quiet for my human ears to pick up. Without a sound, Alice walked back in with her dance-like style with another person with just as much inhuman movement in his own step.

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Now I'm nervous because I want to make this a good story. Thank you again for all the support.


	3. Chapter 3: New Vegetarian

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.

Author's note: Thank you so much reviewing, and please keep sending them so I know what you think of the story.

"This is my family," Alice said gesturing to everyone now standing in the spacious living room.

Carlisle moved forward with his hand extended, "Good evening," he said grasping the vampire's hand. "I'm so glad that you could come," Carlisle continued as Esme also came forward to greet Philip.

"Thank you for having me," Philip answered. His voice was very natural for a vampire yet I could hear clearly the vampire quality, liquid smooth yet natural. Philip was tall but muscular with black windswept hair that contrasted well with his pale skin. His eyes were light brown like all 'vegetarian' vampires. He looked to be around nineteen years old, but was no doubt much older than that. He, like the Cullen family, was very beautiful even among the vampires I had seen; nearly as beautiful as Rosalie or Edward. Carlisle motioned for him to sit in one of the comfortable armchairs that were in the room. The rest of us followed suit and sat. Edward never let his arm leave my side. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves.

"This is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett," Carlisle said pointing to each of us in turn, "Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Alice who you have already met," everyone nodded or smiled in greeting. Philip nodded at everyone not spending any additional time looking at any person in particular. Someone must have already told him that I was human. "So how exactly did you meet Tanya?" Carlisle continued giving Philip his full attention now.

"I was just hunting," Philip shrugged, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "I was going after a large grizzly in my path, when I went to attack, Tanya attacked it too," he chuckled looking back to Carlisle. "I'd never seen anyone like me and I couldn't believe that, after all this time looking, I found what it while I was getting a bite to eat," Carlisle nodded. Carlisle had been alone for all those years. He must have known exactly how it felt to be the only one. I could see the understanding smile on Carlisle's face that went farther than his already compassionate demeanor.

"So I went back to live with them, and a couple of weeks ago, Tanya was talking to us about something that had just happened in Italy," my head shot up to stare at Philip who was now staring at Edward and me. "I wasn't interested, but when they said it was about a vampire and a human relationship, I realized that this probably wasn't a vampire who drank human blood," I listened as I unconsciously laid my head against Edward's shoulder remembering that horrible three day trip. "I asked more about it and they told me your," he waved his hand at Edward and me, "story. They also told me about the rest of the Cullen family and how they were like us. I decided that I would like to see this family, and if you don't mind," he looked at Carlisle and Esme questioningly, "I would like to stay here for a while. I've lived in cities around humans almost my entire existence I wouldn't be trouble."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Carlisle said glancing around the room to ask the rest of us. Edward didn't nod, but I don't think he had completely objected the idea. "We'll discuss the idea later, of course, but I see no reason that would hinder you."

"Thank you," Philip said his voice overflowing with gratitude. I could understand his need to relate with vampires like himself which he could only do from about a month ago. How long had he been around?

As if hearing me, Emmett decided to change the subject. "So," Emmett spoke up and everyone turned to look at him, "Where'd you start out?" he asked.

"Oh, I was created in 1798 when a vampire, who was like us, bit me to save me from dying," Philip said looking down at his hands. "My family's carriage rolled off the road and my parents were killed instantly," Philip seemed to have the same detached feeling as Edward had had about his parents. "But I somehow didn't die as quickly, and the next thing I knew I was on fire," he said grimacing at the memory. "I kept waking up and passing out. I couldn't stay awake with all the pain," he paused. I took this time to look around the room. Everyone was staring at Philip listening, hanging on every word he said. There was a bond between vampires probably because of their small groups. It was exciting for them to meet other vegetarians because they were so few. As far as I knew, it was the Cullen family and the Denali family. "When I woke up I was like this," he opened his arms and looked down at himself. "I've been looking for the person who changed me ever since to thank them for saving me, but I never found them. I can't remember many human memories, so if it _was_ a friend of the family, then I can't remember him anymore."

I looked over at Alice remembering how she could not remember who had changed her either. Philip seemed to have a lot of things in common with the vampires from this family. The room was silent. I watched everyone in turn. They all seemed to be going through their own memories.

Philip slowly turned back to Edward and me, "I've heard a lot about you two. I actually think I might have seen that Victoria on the way here," Edward tensed under me. "Yeah, she was in Canada; bright red hair more cat-like than anything else," he added nodding.

Now I was afraid. Edward had wanted to hunt Victoria down, and now he knew where she was. "You can't," I whispered looking up at him pleadingly. He stared at me with an obvious conflict waging war. He probably would go after Victoria, but because this new vampire was here he wouldn't leave me alone, would he?

"I won't," he answered reluctantly. Though, I knew this wouldn't be the last I'd here on this subject.

"So…you don't care if we're vampires?" I looked back to see Philip staring at me intrigued. I shook my head no. He looked even more puzzled by my truthful expression. Why did every vampire react that way?

"We're all confused about that," Emmett laughed shaking the couch. The rest of the Cullen's nodded laughing silently to themselves.

"Are you the only one who knows we're vampires?" Philip asked, but before I could answer his question he jumped to his feet in a blur. As I looked around the room, I realized Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had stood too. Philip looked back down at Carlisle; "There are werewolves around here?" there was a lethal glint in his eye at the thought. Carlisle simply nodded. _Oh no_ I thought.

"There's a vampire here who's not part of the treaty," Edward spoke quickly pulling me to my feet. They were close enough for Edward to read their minds?! "I think they'll wait to see what's going on, but they might just attack. They're still undecided," Edward continued looking at Carlisle for an answer on what to do.

"Maybe if they see Bella here, they won't attack right away," Jasper added.

"No," Edward snarled quietly. Jasper quieted at the anger that he heard and probably felt in Edward's voice.

"Why don't we just kill them?" Philip asked as if this was the most obvious choice. "There are more than enough vampires to do it. We'll meet them outside so Bella's safe," he looked around the room. I couldn't believe he had just said that! I hoped that no one was even considering this course.

"It's more complicated than that," Esme said shaking her head fervently. I breathed a sigh of relief.

A sound of stampeding horses and then nothing. The doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4: New Additions

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.

Carlisle disappeared from the room and I heard the door open. "Good evening," Carlisle greeted smoothly. I heard the pack come into the house. "The vampire that you're looking for is one of us and is, therefore, protected by the treaty."

Sam Ulley walked into the living room with the rest of the pack behind him. Edward who had me placed behind him growled quietly. He was not the only vampire harboring hostility; Philip stared murderously at the new arrivals.

"Guys, relax," I said from behind Edward. The adolescent werewolves all turned to stare at me. With all of the vampires in the room, they must have not been able to smell me. Edward blatantly shifted to a protective stance.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob hissed stepping forward, his face full of anger. The room seemed on the edge and all it took was a slight pull on the trigger now, but I didn't care.

"I'm meeting the relatives," I responded with just as much venom. "That's what he is! Look at his eyes," I said pointing at Philip.

"Yeah, he looks like any other bloodsucker!" he spat shaking from head to toe. I hated to see him like this, not to mention, scared. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I liked werewolves and vampires? "But you choose them over me right?"

"Yes," Edward hissed before I could answer. At that moment, Jacob hurled himself at Edward. Before anyone could even move, Jacob was thrown back against the wall behind the rest of the pack. He was pinned against the wall by an invisible force gasping for air. He struggled against nothing. I searched for the cause and saw Philip with his hand extended in front of him grasped around an invisible object.

"Stop!" I yelled automatically. I watched Jacob as he began to change colors. I looked back at Philip. He glanced at me and, after a moment of indecision, dropped his hand. Jacob collapsed to the floor, but quickly recovered and jumped to his feet.

Carlisle spoke as if nothing had happened, "I do not want us to fight. He is as experienced as any of us and we will take responsibility for upholding our side of the treaty. In return, I hope that you will not attack us unless we have broken that treaty. Philip will be staying with us until the end of this school year, at least. This will also probably not be his last visit, so consider him as one of us," he motioned to the family behind him which, I didn't fail to notice, included me.

"Fine. We'll be watching for any mistakes," Sam said in a similar tone. With that, the pack went back to the door and filed out. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was the latest in an increasing amount of visits from the pack. They were looking for any excuse to pick a fight with the Cullens. After the werewolves shut the door, we to Philip. What had that power been? That was undeniably what it was.

"What the hell did you do?" Emmett finally said when it was clear Philip would not begin the coversation. Philip sighed evidently regretting using his gift.

"Somehow, when I changed, I gained the power of telekinesis," he looked up as if he were ashamed. Edward had said that there were not many vampires with special gifts like his, but, after the selection of vampires that I've have seen, I would beg to differ.

"Tanya failed to mention that," Alice muttered under her breath, confused.

"I never used it in front of her or any of them; they wouldn't know."

"That is an extraordinary gift," Carlisle praised.

Philip shrugged, "I don't know. Even for a vampire, what I do is pretty weird. I wasn't able to control it for a while, so it was hard to be around anybody at all." I wondered exactly how long 'a while' was for an immortal creature.

Edward, who must have been thinking along the same lines, spoke, "How about now?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine now," he assured us. "I haven't had a problem in decades," he continued nodding. "By the way, I'm sorry for choking the one boy," he said turning to meet my gaze. "If I hadn't and Edward had attacked him, I thought it might turn into a full-fledged fight. No offense, but you're a soap bubble compared to us and could have been killed in the process."

Edward nodded agreeing completely with Philip's reasoning, "Thank you, and," Edward said looking around the room, "I'm going to take Bella back now," he pulled into his arms.

"We'll see you later, Bella," Esme said giving me a motherly hug. Edward and I walked out while the Cullens waved goodbye.

We reached the end of the yard and, without speaking to me, he pulled me on his back and began to run. He was going incredibly fast even for him. I guessed that he didn't know if the werewolves would follow us or not. I looked behind us but nothing seemed in focus so they couldn't have been near. Edward jumped from the ground and gracefully went through my open window.

"I shouldn't have taken you," Edward said finally speaking. I slid down from his back and he turned around. It was obvious he was torturing himself.

"Oh, stop it," I said lightly putting my arms around his neck . "I'm here, aren't I? I'm fine," I entwined my fingers in his hair and pulled him down to meet my lips. He surprisingly welcomed me and pulled me to him wrapping his arms tightly around me. He walked backwards pulling me toward the bed and twisted around so that I fell under him on to it. My head was spinning and my heart beat erratically in my chest.

Edward pulled away to kiss my neck as I caught my breath. After another moment, he pulled away sighing. "What?" I said looking at him in the darkness. He smiled at the disappointment in my voice.

"Charlie's in the driveway," Edward said bending down to kiss my neck. When he reached the top of my jaw, he whispered, "I'll be back," and with that he was gone.

The front door opened, "Bella?" Charlie called.

I got out of bed and straightened my now tangled hair. I could hear the ghost of a laugh coming from some dark region of my room. Ignoring it, I opened my bedroom door, "Yeah, Dad. I'm here. I'm going to bed, I'm really tired," I said turning to go back into my room. I could hear Charlie say 'okay' with uncertainty which meant that he would be checking to make sure I was in bed later tonight.

"You know, you couldn't lie to save your life," Edward commented from my bed where he was lounging.

"Shut up," I said playfully jumping on him. He chuckled his arms wrapping back around me. He rolled over putting me back under him at lightning speed. I gasped at the abrupt change.

"Make me," he growled teasingly. He enclosed my wrists in his steel grip and pulled them above my head.

"Oh, help!" I whispered, "Please, don't hurt me," I continued smiling. Although this usually would taunt him, he smiled indulgingly and lowered his lips back to my neck. Mmm," I sighed pulling closer. He laughed silently pulling away at my advance. I whined indignantly.

Edward flashed an alluring grin and leaned down to my ear. "I love you. Go to sleep now. It's late," he breathed moving off from on top me. I wondered why he was not more self-loathing about tonight's events. I was glad he wasn't but it didn't seem like him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. _Bliss_.


End file.
